Death Inside The Living
by Nihilist Porcupine
Summary: The Sage of Six Paths, instead of discovering the power of the body. Chakra. He discovered the power within the soul.


Hi. Here is my new story, I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: Instead of discovering the power of the body, the Sage of Six Paths discovered the power of the soul. How much will this change the course of the Shinobi nations?

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure

Special thanks to The Engulfing Silence for beta-reading! If you haven't check his stories out!

* * *

It was just the beginning of nightfall on the place that was known as the Village in the Hidden Leaves. Konohagakure. The strongest village in the Shinobi world, coming out on top in the third great Shinobi war. It was a peaceful place, no conflicts besides minor crimes and such. The Shinobi were doing their nightly patrol, and the civilians laying their heads down to sleep. An otherwise bland and normal night for the village.

Except for one place

(Captain Commander's Private Training Grounds)

Two figures, seemingly nothing bt blurs clashed back and forth, sparks emerging from when they struck and when they disengaged. They moved at speeds far beyond, what a normal Shinobi would be capable of, their blows shaking the very ground every time they hit. Who were this two people that where fighting? Only a select few, could fight at this level and even fewer could access the private grounds of the Captain Commander. These two people were ones nobody would expect to fight against each other.

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

* * *

Minato parried another blow from Kushina, a loud clear noise emerging from the striking blades. He was surprised at the fierceness of the blow, far above what she normally did in their spars.

"Kushina! What're you doing?" The Fourth Captain Commander exclaimed, confusion dripping from his voice. He once again parried another slash from Kushina, and jumped back to put some distance between the two of them.

"Minato! How dare you!" The red-haired warrior roared, fury and malice dripping from her voice expressing a hatred never before seen by him.

This confused him even more than he already was, and hurt him inside. What did he do that made her hate him so much. This wasn't the playful hatred she expressed to him when he ate her Ramen, but murderous intent. His train of thought was cut off as he was forced to duck under a slash from Kushina. The wind generated from the hit was strong enough to tear down several trees, that were behind him. He cursed mentally, for letting his guard down and tightened his guard just in time, to block a hit from Kushina.

The sheer force of it was enough to drive him back several meters. With a startling though, his suspicions were confirmed. She was out to try and kill him. The thought shook his very core, his best friend was trying to kill him. Why? That was the main question that resonated with in his mind. His grip tightened on his Zanpakuto, a katana featuring a yellow cloth wrapped hilt, circular crossguard, and silver blade. At this rate she was bound to kill him and then turn her attention on the village. He had to stop holding back and hesitating. The village came first.

So when Kushina once again went in for a killing stroke, he vanished in a Shunpo (Flash Step) reappearing behind her. His blade held high, with the blunt side facing the female, aiming to knock her out. Kushina reacted fast as lightning, and blocked the hit. Their blades locked, each struggling to gain dominance in the contest of strength. Seeing this Kushina aimed a sweeping kick at Minato aiming to knock him down and end him. This was blocked.

"Kushina!" The Yellow Flash yelled the full mixtures of emotions he was feeling, present in his voice.

"Minato!" The red haired fighter yelled back, fury and hatred still as strong as ever. Enhancing her strength with her Spiritual Energy, pushing him back and away. Minato stumbled back, barely being able to block the follow up hit. He was once again forced back on the defensive, as his opponent wove a web of steel around him.

Her blows began to increase rapidly in both strength and speed, to the point where Minato could barely defend himself. Her teeth became fangs, her eyes becoming red slits, fingernails becoming claws, and a red foxed shape aura making its way around Kushina. Her Zanpkauto changed changed into a wicked looking Claymore.

'She activated her Shikai' Minato thought. This didn't bode well for him nor the village. This meant she was past the point of no return. As if a knife had been driven into him, a large well of pain mades it's way inside of him, at what he would have to do. He would have to put down his best friend.

Seeing an opening in Kushina's assault, Minato ducked under the blade and once again vanished with a Shunpo reappearing on the other side of the field. His Zanpakuto held loosely at his side. Kushina whirled around to face him, her fangs bared, a low growl emanated from his throat.

"Kushina...I'm sorry but it has to be done. I hope you can forgive when we meet again." He whispered, his tone filled with nothing but the utmost sorrow. His katana vanished in a flash of yellow light, replaced with five strange looking knives. Kushina charged forward at Shunpo like speeds, aiming to separate Minato's head from his shoulders.

Minato threw one of the five knives, leaving the rest in his hand. It flew by Kushina missing her by a centimeter. As she was upon her swod raised, he vanished in a flash of yellow light reappearing at the place where the knife landed. A orb of blue electricity about equal to a marble in size. He threw of the remaining four knives directly at Kushina. The warrioress who was charging Minato once again, batted the blade aside. Though this was what Minato had planned.

He once again vanished and reappeared in a yellow flash of light reappearing in front of Kushina who's blade was to her side defenseless against Minato's assault. Another flash illuminated the night, as a bolt of lighting tore through Kushina's chest. Killing her Instantly. Her body collapsed at the feet of Minato. He gazed in horror at what he had done before he collapsed, his body parallel to Kushina's.

He couldn't handle the trauma that came from the action.

Well there you have it. This is more or less a rewrite from my previous story "Power of the Soul".

Ranking System

Captain Commander = Kage

Captain = Jounin

Vice-Captain = Chunin

Officer = Genin


End file.
